Love at First Sight? No Way
by JDFan18
Summary: Lauren is a girl who doesn't believe in love at first sight. But what happens when her friend gets engaged to a guy from a foriegn country and she is dragged along?


**Love at First Sight? No Way.**

Weddings are extremely happy celebrations. The bride and groom are in love and everyone else is happy for them. But why was I so unhappy being the Maid of Honor?

Even I don't really know how I found myself as the Maid of Honor for my Best Friend, Jessica. Jessica has always like foreign men and this never seemed to bother me. It only started to when she wanted to marry Moshu Zilaconic.

I know, that name is a mouthful. Moshu-or Moshy Woshy as Jessica calls him- is from Kamswash. I have never heard of it either but apparently it is an extremely isolated island somewhere in between Cambodia and Thailand.

Moshu came to the United States with his parents because it is a custom for the Kamswshites (People from Kamswash) to travel to a different country for their arranged marriage. Moshu's family picked the good 'ole USA, where Moshu fell in love with Jessica Johnson, my best friend.

Jessica and I were, as usual, spending one of our Friday nights at the bar down the street from our apartment in SoHo. Ever since we moved in together it has been a tradition to go to that bar and pick up the occasional guy.

We were sitting at our usual table having a drink when this guy walked in. We could tell he wasn't from New York because he was trying really hard to fit in, but failing miserably. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt but the way he acted in the bar told us he was a tourist. He just stood at the door.

Jessica, being the outgoing girl she is, went up to him and said a few words I couldn't hear. Five minutes later they came over to the table, sat down, and immediately started making out. Honestly, the PDA doesn't bother me, but she's known the guy for like five minutes. _Come on now._

Twenty minutes had elapsed and they were still fully absorbed in each other's mouths. So I did what any girl could do when her best friend was totally absorbed in a guy.

"Oops," I said as I "accidentally" knocked over a beer. It dripped off the table and into the laps of Jessica and the mystery guy. They broke apart from each other and looked up in bewilderment with eyes similar to those of a deer in headlights.

"Oops," I said again smiling sweetly.

"Lauren," Jessica groaned.

Jessica had naturally curly brown hair which she straightened, eyes the color of emeralds, and skin just the perfect shade of tan to accompany her eye color. Unlike most girls, she wore little make up, and in my opinion, the lack of it made her look even prettier.

Then I looked at the mystery guy. His hair was short, black, and meticulously messed up with gel. His skin was a shade of tan darker than the color of caramel but lighter than the color of chocolate. His eyes were a deep brown that stood out against the white color of his eyeballs.

"Who's your friend?" I asked sweetly.

"My name is Moshu Zilaconic," the mystery guy said in a thick accent. He bent over and kissed the tops of my fingers. I really didn't like this guy; he was cocky and annoying.

"I am from Kamswash," he continued.

"Kam-_what?" _I asked.

"Kamswash. It is a small country on an island between Cambodia and Thailand."

I was only half listening. Like I mentioned before, I didn't like this guy. He seemed fake, just like his accent. It sounded Indian. He explained more and more about why he was visiting, but I only fully listened when he mentioned one word: Marriage.

"Wait, what?" I asked, confused."

"Welcome to the conversation, Lauren," Jessica said sarcastically.

"Yes. Welcome," Moshu echoed, apparently not noting the sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, what?" I asked again trying to clarify what was happening.

"I am here to get married," Moshu said. "I have until the day you call Sunday to find my wife."

"And what do you call it?"

"Day of Sun."

"That is the stupidest thing-"

"Ok, ok! Back to the conversation!" Jessica interrupted.

"Oh yes," Moshu started again. "Once I find my wife, I go back to Kamswash and get married."

"And you're saying this because…" I stated impatiently.

"I need to marry your friend," he said finally.

"You just met her!" I screamed in disbelief.

"It was, how you say, love at first flight," Moshu answered in his deep accent.

"You mean sight," Jessica corrected, kissing him on the nose.

I groaned. Jessica was getting married to a guy we just met. He says he's from a foreign country that I've never heard of. How do we know he's not some murderer? I looked over at the two love birds kissing.

_Great. Just great._

At 3 o' clock in the morning, Jessica and I sleepily opened our apartment door and fumbled our way inside. We weren't drunk, so don't make that assumption. Normally we get back at around midnight, but Moshu and Jessica's good bye lasted an hour alone due to the sloppy kisses and googly eyes. I just stood there and rolled my eyes.

We tiredly slid off our clothes, removed our make up, and got into our beds. We were both in a trance, but for entirely different reasons. I was exhausted while Jessica claimed she was in love. I didn't believe in love at first sight, or flight as Moshu called it.

I crawled under the covers and turned off the lamp. We had to get up early to meet with Moshu's parents. I sighed and closed my eyes. No, I don't believe in love at first sight. Not at all.

A thin ray of lemon yellow sunlight peeked through the cracks in his blinds, signaling it was morning. I groggily rolled over and stared at the red numbers 8:30 blinking back at me. I got out of bed and slowly walked to the bathroom before I realized it was already occupied.

I groaned and sat at the small kitchen table, glancing at the newspaper that had been carelessly tossed in the center. I was sipping my cup of coffee, when Jessica emerged from the bathroom looking even more perfect than usual.

Her long brown hair was straightened as always, she had on the same natural make up which she meticulously brushed against her cheekbones. Her emerald eyes popped against her mascara making them look even brighter.

She wore a black skirt that stopped just above her knees and brought out the color of her skin. Her purple tank top had ruffles that cascaded down the front looking like waves lapping gently against the shore.

"Wow. You look gorgeous," I breathed.

"Thank ya ma love," Jess uttered in an exaggerated British accent. She skipped over to the counter and started to prepare her coffee.

"You're giddy this morning," I observed out loud.

"Of course," she said sitting down. "I'm in love!" She batted her eye lashes when she mentioned the word 'love'.

I laughed. "Oh Jess, you're crazy, you're not in love."

"It was love at first sight," she insisted.

"I don't believe in love at first sight."

She looked hurt, so I went into the bathroom to avoid an awkward silence. I studied myself in the mirror.

"I don't believe in love at first sight," I said aloud."Not at all."

Apparently there are different steps to a Kamswash wedding ceremony. As soon as we saw Moshu, he handed me a piece of paper. It read:

Steps for a Kamswash Wedding Ceremony

Reach 23 years of age (19 for females)

Travel to a different country to find your spouse.

Parents must approve of spouse (If not, repeat Step 2)

Travel back to Kamswash.

Perform all 7 days of the Kamswash Wedding Ceremony.

"7 days?" I asked out loud after reading the steps. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

Moshu just handed me another piece of paper. The foreign guy had already learned to ignore me. He learns quick.

Kamswash Wedding Ceremony

Day 1 (Monday): This is the party. Families are invited to a party to celebrate the engagement.

Day 2 (Tuesday): These are the separate parties. The bride will be thrown a party by her parents and the bridesmaids where all the female guests will attend. The groom will be thrown a party by his parents and the groomsmen where all the male guests will attend.

Day 3 (Wednesday): This is the presentation. The couple will be presented with pre wedding gifts.

Day 4 (Thursday): This is the ceremony. The tradition ceremony is performed. Typically it is performed outdoors.

Day 5 (Friday): This is the final celebration. Everyone gathers for a huge celebration.

Day 6 (Saturday): This is the decision. The newlyweds gather with their parents to decide if they either want to stay in Kamswash, move to the other spouse's country or move to a different country entirely.

Day 7 (Sunday): This is the departure. The husband and wife go on a final trip alone together before settling in as a married couple.

I looked up. "So basically this is an engagement party, bachelor and bachelorette parties, a bridal shower, a ceremony, a reception and a honey crammed into one week."

Moshu blinked at me signaling he had no clue what I was talking about. Jessica looked at the paper and laughed. "You're right, Lauren."

"I-I no understand," Moshu said like a small child.

"It's ok Moshy Woshy," Jessica assured him.

"_Moshy Woshy?"_ I asked rolled my eyes.

"That's my pet name for him," Jessica clarified.

I burst out laughing. How a 6 foot 7, 23-year old man could be known as 'Moshy Woshy' was beyond me.

We walked into a small café where we were to meet Mr. and Mrs. Zilaconic, Moshu's parents. Moshu led us to a table in the back where a man and woman in robes were waiting. I was guessing that the robes were traditional Kamswash wardrobe and Moshu was only wearing shorts and a T-shirt to fit in.

Mr. Zilaconic wore a plain black robe and looked very much like Moshu. Mrs. Zilaconic wore a lavender colored robe with small rhinestones on the sleeves. I shook their hands and introduced myself as 'Jessica's friend'. It didn't feel necessary to tell them my name.

"That's Lauren," Moshu said gesturing to me.

"Oh, the Maid of Honor, correct?" Mrs. Zilaconic questioned her son. She had an accent too but it wasn't as deep as Moshu or Mr. Zilaconic's. Moshu nodded his head.

"The _Maid of Honor?_" I asked in disbelief. Moshu and Jessica nodded. "Uh, No thanks."

"Oh, come on Lauren!" Jessica said sighing. "Don't be stubborn now."

I rolled my eyes. "Do I have to?"

"Yes you have to." I rolled my eyes. "And stop rolling your eyes!"

"Fine," I sighed. I started to roll my eyes but caught myself in the act. "But I won't like it."

"I don't expect you to. You're… _you_."

"Yes, and I like myself that way."

"Oh, Lauren."

We sat at the table across from the Zilaconics and started to make plans for the wedding. I was so bored, weddings never appealed to me. I always thought I would be happy when Jessica got married, and I wanted to be. There was just something keeping me from being happy for her. I was the polar opposite of happy.

The Zilaconics started to speak about the details of the wedding. They showed Jessica a picture of a long white dress adorned with small purple rhinestones: her wedding dress. Moshu was going to wear one of those robes every day. There was a different color for each day and everyone had to wear that color on that day. I had to wear a different colored dress _every day_.

"I hate dresses," I whispered to Jessica.

She looked at me desperately. "Lauren, _please_. It's only a week. For me?"

"Ok, but only for you."

"Thanks," she said sounding relieved. She hugged me. She _was_ my best friend. I wanted to be happy. But I wasn't.

Once again, my alarm went off. But this time there was no light poring through my blinds. I rolled over and looked at the blinking red numbers: 6 am. I yawned and got up but Jessica had already beaten me to the bathroom.

I sat at the kitchen table and tried to register my muffled thoughts. It was Sunday and we were going to Kamswash for the wedding that started tomorrow.

A half hour later, Jessica emerged from the bathroom. I was dressed but still needed to get ready.

"God Jessica, we have to meet the Zilaconics at the air port in a half hour!"

"Sorry," she said smiling. "I had to get ready for Moshy Woshy.

I rolled my eyes. "I still think you're moving too fast. But if you love him…" I trailed off and ran to get ready.

After a 25 hour flight of listening to screaming babies, cranky parents, and Jessica and Moshu's mushy talk, we arrived in Thailand.

We then had to take a boat ride to the small island of Kamswash. The water was clear, the beaches were white and crowded, and the vegetation was lush.

People with skin colors ranging from caramel to chocolate- or a mixture of the two- roamed around the beach in a rainbow of bikinis and board shorts. Most of the people had either black or brown hair so I stuck out like a sore thumb with my blonde hair and somewhat pale skin.

As we got further to the center of the island, I saw almost everyone wearing robes like Mr. and Mrs. Zilaconic. If they weren't wearing robes, you could tell they were tourists like Jessica and I.

"Why are people wearing robes here?" I asked Mrs. Zilaconic.

"These are called yanays. They are similar to a Japanese kimono," she answered. "There is a rule on our island that all natives have to wear their yanays in the center of town. At the edge of the beach and in our homes, we can wear what we please."

After a 5 minute walk, we reached a large stone house in the center of the island. We walked through the large iron gates and up a stone path. Mr. Zilaconic pressed a button. The door opened and a butler in a suit came out.

He greeted us by shaking the men's hands and kissing the tops of our fingers. "Wecome to the Zilaconic Estate," he said.  
>"Estate?" I echoed. I turned to Jess. "They're rich?"<p>

Jess sighed. "Yes, Lauren. Mr. Zilaconic is the mayor of Kamswash. Weren't you listening?"

"I guess not."

We walked into the large house. The walls were made of stone, the ceilings were high and there was a large winding staircase leading to the other floors. The Zilaconics took of their yanays revealing regular clothes underneath.

Throughout the day, the wedding guests started to arrive. The wedding parties were small. The bridesmaids were Jessica and my friend Rachel, Moshu's sister Nala, and I. The grromsmen were Moshu's brothers, Mikal, Tuni, and Han.

Han was the best man since he was the next oldest brother after Moshu. The only problem: Han was nowhere to be found. Everyone was to arrive that day so the engagement party could be held early the next day. But without the best man, none of this could happen.

Day 1: The Engagement Party

It was the next morning and Han was still nowhere to be found. I was starting to get pissed. Jessica dragged my ass to this isolated island and now the best man isn't here!

All of a sudden I heard a shriek from downstairs. I ran down the stairs to find Nala and Mrs. Zilaconic screaming. As I got closer I saw there was a tall man in between them with blood running down his leg.

Mrs. Zilaconic started speaking frantically in some incoherent language that I guessed was the language of Kamswash. The man was about to answer, but he collapsed on the ground before he could say anything.

Mr. Zilaconic, Moshu, and his brothers ran in at the moment he fell. Moshu helped him up and guided him to a chair.

"Han, what happened?" Moshu asked the man worriedly.

_Han, _I thought. _So that's the best man._

Han explained that after his plane arrived in Thailand, he got a boat to Kamswash. It was dark and from what I can understand, a gang cornered him and cut him with a knife.

"Great place," I muttered under my breath as I climbed up the stairs. "Makes me feel _so _safe." I knocked on Jessica's door. "Jess, Han's here. We can start the party now."

I opened the door but Jess was nowhere to be found. "Jess?" I called. "Jessica? Jessica Johnson?" I ran to the open window. _Oh No, _I panicked. "JESSICAAA!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE!" Moshu screamed. He didn't seem like one to get nervous, but when I told him his fiancé was missing, he was more than nervous; he was an absolute mess.

He paced back and forth with his hands folded behind his back. The creases that formed on his forehead made him appear about 5 years older.

"It's ok Moshu," Mikal assured him. "It's a small island. We'll find her."

Moshu relaxed and Mikal immediately stared ordering everyone to go search different parts of the island. I wasn't paying attention. (And by now that probably doesn't come as a surprise to you.) I was focused on one thing and one thing only- the man sitting in the corner.

He looked like Moshu, only his skin was darker. His hair was black and the same length only he had it spiked up all over his head, as if there were small spiky cameras sending transmissions to his brain. His eyes were such a dark shade of brown that they almost blended in with his black pupils.

"Lauren," Moshu called to me. "Are you coming?" I turned abruptly to see everyone get up and head to the door. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm coming."

I turned around one more time and smiled at Han, the guy in the corner. He smiled back; it was a pearly white smile that stood out against his dark skin. When he smiled, I thought maybe my heart melted- but just maybe.

But it wasn't love at first sight because I didn't believe in that. Nope, it was only a slight attraction that would disappear like a scent in the wind. Not love.

Well, we found her. I guess she got all bridally hormonal and went for a walk. We found her sitting barefoot on the beach so that the clear blue waves could gently lap against her feet. Moshu and Jess started to kiss on the beach, so I just turned around and left.

I went back to the estate and went upstairs to change into my navy blue dress. When I went downstairs I saw Han wearing a yanay in the same color as my dress. He sat in a chair as the doctor applied a big white bandage to his leg.

"It's just a sprained ankle. But I also had to put stitches in the knife wound." He handed Han a pair of crutches. "Use these for at least a month. I will be checking on you once a week." Han nodded and the doctor left.

"That sucks," I said walking over to him.

He looked up. "Just a little," he answered smiling. "But you can be my beautiful assistant."

I blushed and smiled. "Yeah, definitely."

Day 2: The bachelor and bachelorette parties.

The engagement party was ok. It was really boring and all we did was watch Moshu propose to Jessica. It wasn't even a party. Everyone wore navy blue because that was the day's color. Day Two's color was orange. Honestly, I hate orange. It's an ugly color and makes me look fat,

I was in an especially bad mood that day because I had to be apart from Han.

But I don't love him.

I was in my room putting on my heels when someone knocked on my door. I knew it was Han because his crutches echoed in the hallway. "Come in," I called. Han hobbled in with an orange yanay on. It looked good on him. It made his skin look darker and his teeth look whiter.

"Hi," I said trying not to blush. He came over and sat next to me. I looked at my watch. We had an hour until the parties. "We have an hour until the parties," I squeaked. It was so hard to talk around him. I was always at a loss for words when I talked to Han.

"I know," he answered in his deep accent; his was deeper than Moshu's. "I just thought because we are going to be the Maid of Honor and Best man, that we should get to know each other better."

The next thing I knew our lips were pressed against each other. His tongue lightly brushed against my lips and I parted them allowing Han's tongue to enter and move about my mouth. Our tongues moved about as if they were dancing, and I like it. I liked Han and I didn't want it to stop.

_But it did_.

"Han?" We turned abruptly to see Mikal, Moshu and Tuni standing in the doorway. _Crap,_ I thought in my head. I looked at my watch. The parties were starting in ten minutes.

I got up quickly almost knocking Han off the bed. "Sorry," I apologized. I was out of breath. I quickly ran out of the room so no one would see me blushing.

"Lauren, what's wrong?" Jess asked me as I pummeled into her room. I closed the door and lean against it sinking down to the floor.

"I just kissed Han."

"So?" Jess spoke looking at me as if I had three heads. "That's a good thing! You need to learn that getting into a relationship quickly isn't a bad thing. You've always hated relationships! This is good for you!"

I sighed. "I know. But-" I paused, not really knowing what to say.

"But what?" Jess asked as she strapped on her heels.

"I think I _love _him."

"That's good! Don't deny that!"

I put my head in my hands and groaned. "It's not that _easy_. It seemed so easy for you and Moshu but it isn't like that with us."

Jess sat next to me. "It probably is. You just don't know it yet." She held out her hand and we both got up and walked downstairs to where the parties were to be held.

The parties weren't anything special. We just hung around and talked. I sat next to Rachel, who had been a friend of Jess and I since the 8th grade.

"This is boring," she said sipping a drink.

"I know. Back home we would have strippers."

"Let's find some."

"No. Jess would _kill _me. She's really into the whole traditional Kamswash Wedding thing. I don't want to ruin it for her."

"You're right."

At that moment I looked up to find myself face to face with Nala, Moshu's sister. She looked exactly like Mrs. Zilaconic only her skin was a little lighter.

"I never liked you," she sneered.

"Oh hey, Nala, how's it going?"

"Don't play dumb you _stupid_ American."

I stood up so that we were face to face. "I don't like to think of myself as stupid. And don't pick on my country, I haven't picked on yours and believe me, I could if I wanted to."

"You kissed my brother," she stated. She was pissed and I had no clue why. I never really liked Nala and now my feelings for her stooped way low. At this point everyone had stopped what they were doing. All attention was focused on us.

"Which one?" a random person called out.

"Han," she stated.

Rachel stood up. "So? At least it wasn't Moshu."

"Yeah!" a couple of people in the crowd agreed.

"You're only supposed to kiss the person you are thinking of marrying. And I'd rather be dead than have my brother marry you. I never liked you and honestly, I never liked Jessica either. You're both stupid Americans," she snapped. "What my brothers see in you is beyond me. I'm going to marry someone from Kamswash. I'm the smart one in the family. I'm smarter than Mikal and Tuni too. They want to marry Americans too. Americans are the stupidest beings on this earth."

"Well, I suppose you're not the smartest either since the only adjective you can find to describe Americans was stupid."

I guess I shouldn't have said that, but she was insulting my country, and I hadn't said one insulting thing about Kamswash. Sure, I complained about the wedding, but I didn't outright insult it. So back to what happened, I guess Nala has anger issues, because she stomped on my foot. Hard.

I fell forward knocking into Nala who fell face first into the floor. When she got up, there was blood running down her face.

"Now look what you did. When my mom sees me, she'll make me the Maid of Honor instead of you."

"Is that what this is about? You want to be the Maid of Honor?" I stopped and looked at Jess. "Well, tough because in my country, you don't get what you want by acting like a two year old. Who stupid now?"

She scowled and ran out of the room. Jess ran up to me. "Lauren, I'm so proud of you. I thought you were going to lose it!"

"I tried so hard not to," I said sitting. "It was my objective to make Nala look like a total idiot. And I succeeded."

I took some ice and applied it to my foot. "She sure can stomp hard though," I said laughing. "That girl needs anger management."

A bunch of Americans kept coming up to me and thanking me for defending our country. It wasn't that big of a deal. They acted like I was in the military or something. Even some Kamswashites came up to me saying that they've never seen anyone stand up to Nala Zilaconic like that before. I was basking in the glory of being a 'hero' when Nala ran in with Mr. and Mrs. Zilaconic, Moshu, Mikal, Tuni, and Han.

She pointed to me. "She punched me in the nose! You shouldn't let her be the Maid of Honor."

"Is this true?" Mrs. Zilaconic asked me.

"Well, I don't have any proof, so I guess so," I said feeling sort of defeated. I was actually starting to like being the Maid of Honor.

"I have proof!" Rachel stood up and took her camera up to the front of the room where there was a projector playing a slideshow of pictures. She plugged her camera into the projector, and sure enough, a video came up of our fight. It started when Nala said "I never liked you." And played until she said "Now look what you did. When my mom sees me, she'll make me the Maid of Honor instead of you."

When the video was finished, Mr. and Mrs. Zilaconic dragged Nala out of the room and everyone else left. Moshu walked up to me holding hands with Jess. "I'm so sorry about my sister," Moshu said. "She tends to act like that a lot." Then he pointed to my foot. "Do you want me to get a doctor?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." I went upstairs trying hard not to meet eyes with Han. I went into my room, slid off my dress and turned off the light. It took me no time to get to sleep. I guess verbally defending your country can really tire a girl out.

Day 3: The Bridal Shower.

I slept until almost 10 that morning since the bridal shower wasn't going to start until 4. The Kamswashites called each day something different, but I preferred to stick to the American terms.

My foot felt really sore, so I got dressed and carefully limped outside where Moshu and Jess were sitting. The view was really pretty out there. The grass was about three different shades of green and the horizon stretched out for miles with the clear blue sky suspended above it. If I had any painting skills, I would have painted it.

I lifted my foot up. "Does this look broken to you?" It was a terrible sight. It was about 3 times the size of my other foot and black and blue all over.

"God Lauren, that looks like it hurts!" Jess said helping me to a chair.

"A little," I admitted.

"I'm getting the doctor," Moshu said running out of the room.

I carefully propped my foot up on the chair. "I can't believe Nala did that." Jess observed.

"Yeah. She stomps _hard."_

The doctor came pretty quickly and put a splint on my foot. Then he put one of those ugly black boots over it and handed me some crutches. "You can use these so you're not applying all of the weight on that injured foot for now but you don't have to use them on the day of the wedding."

I nodded and turned to Jess. "I guess I can't wear heels now,"

"It's ok, I brought extra pairs of flats just in case."

"Thanks," I said smiling. "You're always prepared."

I hobbled into the party using the crutches so that when I stepped down with my injured foot, I would put the crutches down to relieve some of the weight on that foot.

"Ooh, look at the American baby. Did I hurt you?" A voice sneered behind me. I didn't have turn around to know who it was.

"Yes Nala, as a matter of fact, you broke my foot. And I hate to rain on your parade, but I thought your parents forbid you from attending any of the parties except the wedding ceremony."

Nala scowled and walked away. I sat down next to Jess and Rachel. Our chairs were in the front of the room so that everyone could see Moshu and Jess open their presents. I guess the bridesmaids and groomsmen were up there for decoration.

What followed doesn't really need to be described in detail. Moshu and Jess opened up present after present after present_. _This went on for at least an hour. Afterwards we were free to roam around and talk.

"We match," a thick accent spoke from behind me. Han came into view, pointed to my crutches and sat down next to me.

"Yeah. We do." I said smiling. We talked until the party was over. Then I tiredly hobbled upstairs. "These crutches are a pain in my ass," I muttered as I climbed into bed. Tomorrow was the big day. I was actually excited.

Day 4:The Ceremony

I woke early to help Jessica get ready. We did our make up and Jessica's mother helped her with her hair. Her mother was going to wlk her in at the ceremony since her father was no longer alive.

I remember everything about Mr. Johnson. He was a tall man with brown hair and green eyes. He used to tell Jessica and I fantastic stories about made up lands and fairy princesses.

Mr. Johnson died when Jessica and I were 7. It was a normal day at school. Jessica and I were in the same class that year. We were sitting at our desks bored out of our minds and Jessica said to me. "I wish something-anything-would happen to get me out of this classroom."

The next couple of minutes were a blur. They asked Jessica and I to come down to the office. Why did they ask me to come? Well, I'll tell you. Our fathers were both firefighters in the Fire Department of New York.

Now that I think of it, I remember the exact date- September 11th 2001- the day when the twin towers collapsed. Many innocent people were killed. Two of them being our fathers.

Our mothers were both in that office crying their eyes out. When the towers fell, our school had to evacuate. Everyone was screaming and crying because no one- not even the adults- knew what was happening.

Sorry for that depressing side story, but I think an explaination was in order. After our hair and make up was ready, we all got into our white dresses. It was funny that my boot was black, because it fit in with the day's colors.

Jessica looked absolutely gorgeous. Her make up was simple and perfect. The white on her made her skin look darker and her smile was so bright and pure, it was infectious. I was smiling so much I thought my jaw was going to break. I was happy for Jessica and it felt good.

There was a knock on the door. Mrs. Zilaconic poked her head in and motioned for me to step outside. "Anything wrong?" I asked when she had shut the door.

"Yes," she answered nodding her head. "The ceremony's supposed to be outdoors and it's raining."

"Well can't we do it indoors?"

"I don't know if there's enough room."

"You have a giant estate here, how can you not have enough room?"

We walked downstairs. "Have it in the great room," I said. I motioned for the people with the folding chairs to set them up. In a matter of minutes,we had the perfect indoor wedding."

Mrs. Zilaconic thanked me and I went upstairs. "What happened?" Jessica asked me when I entered the room.

"Oh nothing," I said sitting down.

There's no need to go into excruciating detail about the wedding. Everyone walked in, we all looked pretty, the reverend went on and on and on and on until I wanted to punch in the face, they kissed, we all cheered, and left.

I looked at my wtch. Exactly like an American ceremony. Except no American ceremony in history goes on for 6 hours.

"That was _long,_" I whined as we all went into the parlour for dinner.

"Stop complaining," Moshu said to me.

"Maybe I don't want to," I argued, laughing.

"You better," Moshu argued. "Or I'll take my wife away to some foriegn country and you'll never see her again."

"Isn't Kamswash foriegn enough?"

"Yes. But we're not staying in Kamswash."

"You're not?"

"No," Jess said. "We're going to New York."

"I thought for sure you would stay in Kamswash. That's part of why I didn't want you two to get married."

"I told you!' Jess said lightly punching her husband's arm.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I told Moshy Woshy that you weren't always like this but he didn't believe me."

"You're a jerk!" I said punching him.

"Don't touch my Moshy Woshy!" Jess said putting her arms around Moshu.

"But I- But you- But- Oh never mind," I said laughing.

Day 5: The Reception

The Reception started early in the morning. The day's colors were light blue and green. I wore a light blue dress with a green sash. Jess wore a similar dress except the colors were reversed. Moshu wore a blue yanay, Han wore a green yanay, and all of the guests wore whatever they wanted in green or blue.

It was a fun reception, I have to was exactly like an American reception except there was more dancing, and I liked to dance. I awkwardly hobbed around because of my bad foot, but I still had fun.

They put on a slow song and everyone started to dance. Moshu danced with Jess, Tuni danced with Jess's cousin Mia, Mikal danced with Rachel, Mr. and Mrs. Zilaconic danced together even my mom (who arrived just in time for the ceremony) and Mrs. Johnson danced with some men.

I was sitting down watching everyone dance, when Han came up to me. "Would you like to dance?" he was off his crutches and hobbling around as awkwardly as me.

"Can you?"

"Of course, you hurt your left foot and I hurt my right foot, so we can lean on each other."

"Good point," I said taking his outstretched hand.

It took some effort but we danced and danced and danced. I felt safe in his arms. His hands were strong and firm and when he positioned them on my waist, they sent chills down my spine.

The only one not dancing was Nala. Since she had been a 'good girl' for the rest of the week, Mrs. Zilaconic thought it fair to let her attend the reception. I thought it extremely comical that no one wanted to dance with her. Not her brothers, not her friends, not even the 'stupid Americans.' She just sat at a table with her arms crossed and a pout on her face.

"Hey Han,"

"Yes?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Dance with your sister."

He stopped dancing. "Do I have to?" he whined.

"Please? For me?"

"Alright, but only for you." He said kissing my nose.

I sat down as Han went up to Nala and asked her to dance. I felt happy, I had done the right thing. For once.

After the reception, Han and I quietly slipped in to my room without being noticed. We sat on the bed as the full moon shed its glow on us. Our soft, warm lips pressed against each other in a kiss. I parted my lips as his tongue gently wove its way into my mouth hitting the sensitive spots, making me groan in delight.

Han gently pushed me on my back and pulled my dress over my shoulders. I quickly untied his yanay so that he was only in his boxers. He had a perfect six pack and I traced each line with my tongue.

Without even thinking, I moved down to his member and tugged on the hem of his boxers. He nodded and I slid them off with ease. I closed my mouth around his dick and gently sucked. Then I moved back up and faced Han. His brown eyes sparkled in the moonlight and he looked put his hands around me and lightly moved his fingers up and down the small of my back, sending a chill up my spine.

Before either of us can skip a beat, our tongues were in each other's mouths once again and his hard member was lightly sliding in and out of my hole. We both knew doing this before marriage was strongly forbidden in his country, but neither of us seemed to care. He withdrew his member and put on his boxers as I quietly put on my underwear.

Our bare torsos pressed up against each other and I quickly fell asleep in Han's arms. I felt so safe with his large hands against my bare back, our chest rising and falling to the same beat.

Day 6: The Decision

"Do I have to go?" I whined as Jessica dragged me down the hallway leading to Mr. and Mrs. Zilaconic's room.

"Yes, Lauren. It won't take that long, we just have to tell them we're moving to New York and we can all be on our merry way."

"But Han's going to be there."

"You guys seemed to be really into each other at the wedding, what's the problem?" She turned and looked at me. "You didn't" I nodded. "Lauren!"

"Didn't you and Moshu do it?" I pointed out.

"Yeah but we're married now, it's acceptable."

"They won't find out."

"You better hope not."

Again, I'm not going into excruciating detail about what happened. We walked into their room, sat down, Moshu and Jessica told them they were moving to New York, and we left. "Lauren, wait," Han called after me. I turned around.

"What?"

"About last night…"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"We can't tell anyone."

"I know."

"Ok, good." He paused. "I'm moving to New York."

"What? Why?"

"I need to be with you."

I blushed. "What did your parents say?"

"They said its fine. It's time for me to get married anyway. I'm turning 23 in September."

"Good," I said turning to him. "I'd miss you too much."

"I wouldn't let you leave." He put his arms around me and gently placed his lips on mine.

Day 7: The Departure

"Have fun in Hawaii. We'll see you when you get back." I said to Jessica as we stood in the airport. It was time for everyone to go their separate ways. All of the American guests were going back home, Moshu and Jessica were going on their honeymoon in Hawaii, and Han and Mikal were coming back to New York with Rachel and I.

I hugged Jessica and Moshu and walked away hand and hand with Han, dragging my week's worth of dresses and shoes in the suitcase behind me. Han and I were to move into an apartment together right across from my old apartment: the one where Moshu and Jess would live.

And I was happy. I was really happy.

3 weeks later:

"Hey guys," I said getting up. I hugged Jess and Moshu as they joined us in our booth. When I say us, I meant Han, Mikal, Rachel and I: Three American girls, Three Kamswash men, all in love.

"So how was it?" I asked.

"Well," Jess said smiling. "I'm pregnant."

"No way!" Rachel and I said in unison. "Me too!"

I looked at Rachel. "What? Really?" She nodded, smiling.

Moshu pointed at his brothers. "But you're not married yet!"

"Chill out Moshu," Mikal said laughing.

"Yeah, chillax man," Han said trying out some surfer lingo.

"Just don't tell mom and dad, we're getting married in a month, they'll never know." Mikal said.

"I guess," Moshu agreed laughing.

Then we all sat in our booth talking about names for our babies. It was sitting there, with my best friends and our boyfriends (well Jess's husband) that we all had something in common. We all lived in the same apartment building, we were all pregnant, and we had _all _experienced love at first sight.

Yes! I admit it. It was love at first sight for me too. I love Han and did since the moment I saw him. That next month, in October, Rachel and I married Mikal and Han in a joint wedding. But that is another story for another time.


End file.
